


Luciérnagas

by OldMyth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Esto es un tipo de continuación sobre el drabble que escribí "fireflies". Las razones por las cuales Kaiba no tiene mucho tiempo para su relación con Jounouchi y como termina la racha de mucho trabajo.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Luciérnagas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017126) by [OldMyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth). 



> Me disculpo de antemano por el smut. Siento que esta carece de calidad, pero espero editar esta historia en un futuro cercano y modificar esa parte.
> 
> Muchas gracias a MstD por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mis drabbles y que uno de ellos en particular te gustara tanto. Significa mucho para mi🥰

No había muchas cosas que Kaiba lamentara en su vida hasta que su relación con Jounouchi cambió. Ahora, se arrepentía de los pequeños detalles o de la falta de tiempo que tenía para él.

Esos detalles pequeños, que para muchos no significaban nada, a Kaiba le hacían enfurecer. Le molestaba cada vez que Jounouchi dormía en sus brazos solamente porque al verlo tan tranquilo y vulnerable, quería sacarle una foto con su celular. Algo que jamás terminaba sucediendo porque en el último momento decidía no hacerlo.

Tampoco se atrevía a decirle, de forma espontánea, que lo amaba. Y a pesar de que Kaiba, muy en el fondo quería ser romántico, algo le impedía demostrar su amor hacia Jounouchi de una forma libre y honesta.

Quizá eran los años de tortura y sacrificio, la falta de afecto, y como siempre tenía que estar preparado para lo peor. Buscando soluciones, formas de sobrevivir y tener lo que quería antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Antes de que se aprovecharan de Mokuba y de él.

También estaban aquellas veces en las que le había cancelado a última hora o aquellas otras donde le había dicho con tiempo que no podría asistir, sin embargo, eso nunca causó que Jonouchi desistiera en sus invitaciones.

Por alguna razón, Jounouchi nunca parecía molesto, herido o preocupado por la falta de tiempo que tenía para él. Incluso cuando planeaba una cita para ambos, parecía alegre, como si esa falta de tiempo, esa falta de espacio para él en su agenda, nunca hubiesen existido.

Y eso le hacía pensar a Kaiba que Jounouchi era demasiado ingenuo, tolerante o simplemente… tonto.

Pero quizá no era nada de eso.

Quizá era solo Jounouchi amándolo de verdad. Algo que Kaiba jamás había experimentado en su vida.

Y por esa razón Kaiba se sentía terrible ahora...

Aún recuerda cuando le pidió con entusiasmo que lo acompañara a un festival que tenía lugar la primera semana de junio. Jounouchi lo había planeado con mucho tiempo de anticipación y sería en el parque de las luciérnagas de Fussa.

Había mencionado que lo escuchó de una compañera del trabajo y le enseñó fotos del año pasado. Inmediatamente, Jounouchi pensó que sería divertido si ambos iban como una cita, además de que se convertiría en el primer festival al que irían juntos. Y francamente, Jounouchi estaba emocionado por eso.

A pesar de que existían muchos y diferentes tipos de festivales durante todo el año, Jounouchi pensaba que este sería más especial. Probablemente por la función que habría con los insectos de luz, y las representaciones teatrales que quizá serían más del gusto de Kaiba. Pero lo más importante es que irían solamente ellos dos. Como una pareja.

Incluso, Jonouchi había mencionado que quizá sería aún más memorable si viajaban en tren, algo que no haría alguien tan adinerado como Kaiba. Luego quedarse en el hotel del parque esa misma noche, para seguir admirando las luciérnagas y pasar una noche a solas, un descanso de todo el trabajo y actividad que Kaiba tiene en la ciudad.

Y a pesar de haber escuchado todas las ideas, las diferentes opciones y como Jounouchi divagaba con toda esa planeación por semanas, Kaiba no pudo asistir.

KaibaCorp estaba en procesos importantes con nuevos proyectos en pleno desarrollo, prototipos que necesitaban más pruebas, y la construcción de un parque de diversiones en Florida. Todo eso requería su completa atención y a pesar de que había hecho hasta lo imposible por dejar libre unos días para la primera semana de Junio, cuando las luciérnagas darían su espectáculo natural, Kaiba había tenido que cancelar su cita con Jonouchi.

Alguien había hackeado el sistema y había intentado robar los planos de los prototipos. No se necesitaba mucho para saber quien lo había causado, pero por la misma razón, no podía ignorar tal ataque.

Entre más pronto caze al traidor, mejor. Así podría demostrarle a los demás que con él no se jugaba.

Roland terminó disculpándose con Jounouchi, avisando que Kaiba no iba a poder asistir a su cita por una emergencia en KC.

Y a pesar de que Kaiba pensó que Jounouchi haría un berrinche, dejaría de hablarle por unos días o tal vez haría algo para desquitarse, eso nunca sucedió.

Intentó estar al pendiente de él, y al mismo tiempo, sobrellevar todo el trabajo en la oficina, pero a pesar de que no podía tener un solo momento para hablar con Jonouchi y disculparse por todas esas veces que le había cancelado, su celular de vez en cuando vibraba.

Cuando podía, esos pequeños momentos que tenía a solas, los usaba para revisar su celular y leer los mensajes que Katsuya le enviaba. Mensajes que envió sobre algo que le sucedió en el día o fotos de la comida y postres que estaba preparando. Algunos eran de un chisme que había escuchado y le había parecido gracioso.

Todo era como si nada malo hubiese pasado.

Como si Kaiba no le hubiera cancelado algo que Katsuya había planeado detalladamente con meses de anticipación, emocionado y alegre, haciéndose ilusiones de cómo sería, para que al final, nada de eso sucediera.

Ahora, Kaiba se sentía aún más culpable y no solo eso. Se sentía arrepentido y empezaba a dudar si era buena idea seguir con esa relación cuando todo era tan mediocre de su parte.

Jounouchi se merecía alguien mejor. Alguien que tuviera tiempo para él y que no pareciera que lo estaba ignorando a propósito.

Pero por el momento, realmente no había nada que Kaiba pudiera hacer para remediarlo, más que comprometerse a hacerlo mejor, de dar un gran esfuerzo en su noviazgo y recompensar a Jounouchi cuando el trabajo en KC se calmara.

  
  
  


Después de interminables y exhaustivas noches enteras de trabajo, todo lo relacionado a KC se había empezado a tranquilizar, y ahora se encontraba trabajando desde su estudio en la mansión. Aún había cosas pendientes, algunos detalles aquí y allá, llamadas y juntas importantes, pero eran cosas que estaban ya programadas y de las cuales, todo su equipo estaba consciente. 

Muy probablemente mañana temprano tendría a unos de sus empleados avisando que muchas cosas ya estaban listas. Siempre había una o dos personas que daban su mayor esfuerzo para ser notados por Kaiba y aunque anteriormente era molesto para él, ahora era increíblemente conveniente.

Ese era un punto que tenía que arreglar si quería darle a Jounouchi la atención y tiempo que se merecía. Kaiba necesitaba aprender a delegar los proyectos y tareas. Saber a quién, cómo y cuándo. Y seguir supervisando, seguir dentro de toda la planeación, creación, y pruebas, pero ahora desde otra perspectiva. Después de todo, KC ya no era esa empresa que necesitaba su atención absoluta.

Por el momento, su único trabajo era terminar de revisar los documentos que tenía en la laptop y terminar su cena. Eso último, una demanda de Mokuba.

Y mientras tomaba el último bocado, en lugar de estar leyendo los documentos, se encontraba en otra pestaña de su navegador, buscando diferentes maneras en las que podría recompensar a Katsuya lo más pronto posible. Quizá una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, un duelo donde no haría a Jounouchi perder en los primeros tres movimientos, y después de eso, ¿el postre?

Aún estaba en sus pensamientos, fingiendo trabajar cuando alguien tocó gentilmente a su puerta, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su voz no era fría, estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

"¿Tienes como... veinte minutos?"

"Sí."

Jounouchi le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y aunque Kaiba no era de los que seguían a otros, se levantó de su silla y lo hizo sin hesitar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Jounouchi llegó a la puerta y salió de la mansión, haciendo que Kaiba frunciera el ceño confundido.

Fue hasta que llegaron a una parte de su jardín, lejos de la luz, donde Jounouchi se sentó en una banca y le sonrió. Dio unas palmaditas en el espacio a su lado.

Sin entender aún lo que estaba pasando, Kaiba se sentó y miró a su novio. Desde donde estaba, podía oler su tenue aroma y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Estas eran cosas que, en secreto, a Kaiba le gustaban de él.

Cuando Jounouchi se inclinó, Kaiba no lo pensó dos veces antes de encontrarse con él a mitad de camino, presionando sus labios contra los de su novio. Jounouchi jadeó, separando ligeramente sus labios, perfecto para que Kaiba aprovechara la oportunidad de explorar su boca.

Fue hasta que sintió una mano en la suya, pidiendo suavemente que se detuviera, que Kaiba se dio cuenta de que probablemente había ido demasiado lejos.

Cuando se apartó de él, observó a un Jounouchi sonrojado.

"Sólo quería decirte que miraras a tu alrededor, pero en vez de eso recibí un lindo beso." Avergonzado, su novio se rió suavemente.

Kaiba no se arrepentía del beso, pero aún así miró a su alrededor, notando pequeños puntos brillantes volando alrededor. Por alguna razón, no lo había visto antes.

"Ya que no pudimos ir al festival juntos, traje el festival a ti." Jounouchi sonrió en la oscuridad, feliz de disfrutar de las luciérnagas con su novio esta vez.

"Gracias, cachorro." Kaiba sonrió antes de besar la frente de Jounouchi, agradecido por alguien como él.

Jounouchi no era ingenuo ni tonto y Kaiba lo sabía.

Jounouchi realmente lo amaba, y porque sabía lo importante que era KC, había reaccionado de una forma madura para no intervenir en el trabajo de Kaiba ni convertirse en una carga para él.

Pero para hacer todo eso, Kaiba sabía que Jounouchi estaba sacrificando sus sentimientos por su bien, y él sabía perfectamente que todo sacrificio merece una recompensa.

A su alrededor pequeñas luces amarillas se movían de un lado a otro en la oscuridad del gran jardín trasero de la mansión. Y a pesar de que no estaba viendo ninguna representación teatral, el espectáculo natural no era para nada malo.

Estaba seguro que su jardín no tenía esos bichos originalmente, lo que le causó la duda de cómo habían llegado ahí.

Después de pensarlo, Kaiba volteó a ver a Jounouchi, pero pausó por un momento, observando la cara de su novio que sonreía levemente.

Esto era lo que él quería y ambos necesitaban.

“Pensé en traer rebanadas de sandía pero no quería quitarte mucho tiempo.” Confesó Jonouchi quien ahora lo miraba. “Estas noches hace bastante calor, y serían un buen acompañante para la función. Siempre van una con la otra.”

“No sabría decir si es verdad…”

“Claro que no, alguien como tu nunca tendría placeres tan simples.”

Kaiba se bufó pero no dijo más. En cambio, decidió preguntar lo obvio.

“¿Cómo es que hay luciérnagas aquí esta noche?”

“Alguien como yo tiene sus trucos,” Jounouchi le guiñó el ojo. “No puedo decirte como lo hice porque voy a meter en problemas a quienes me ayudaron.”

“¿Fue más de una persona entonces?” Arqueó la ceja, observando a su novio quien ahora reía ligeramente. “Mokuba está estudiando en Europa, así que por obvias razones no pudo haberte ayudado. ¿Fueron tus amigos?”

“No, pero Mokuba aprobó mi idea. Tampoco fueron mis amigos. Te diré si prometes que no los meterás en problemas.”

“Nh. No lo haré. Lo prometo.”

“Bien, me ayudó Roland y Fuguta cuando estabas ocupado y no los necesitabas. Los tres atrapamos luciérnagas y las pusimos en unos frascos de vidrio. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo así? De pequeño lo hice un par de veces.” Jounouchi estaba callado por un momento, y Kaiba sabía que estaba planeando algo.

“¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?”

Jounouchi lo miró y sonrió ligeramente. Parecía más como una sonrisa triste.

“Me hubiera gustado atraparlas contigo.”

Kaiba viró hacia las luciérnagas que seguían brillando y volando a su alrededor. “Este no es su hogar, podemos atraparlas juntos y devolverlas a su lugar de origen.”

“Sí, podemos hacerlo.” Pero Kaiba conocía a su novio y esa voz no sonaba sincera. No podía culparlo, él había causado que Jounouchi ya no creyera en su palabra.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Jounouchi y lo atrajo hacia él. “He terminado lo más urgente de KaibaCorp, puedo hacer lugar para ti.” Colocó su frente contra la de Jounouchi. “Lo prometo. Mañana en la noche comeremos sandía mientras las vemos, y la siguiente noche las atraparemos para devolverlas.”

Jounouchi sonrió y cerró los ojos, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaiba. “¿Por qué no comemos la sandía hoy? Puedo esperar hasta que termines con tu trabajo esta noche.”

Kaiba separó su frente de la de él y sonrió. “Tengo otros planes para ti esta noche.” Después de darle un tierno beso en los labios, Kaiba se levantó de su asiento y tomando la mano de Jounouchi, lo guió de regreso a la mansión, pero esta vez, a su habitación.

“¿Estás seguro de esto, Seto? Si aún tienes trabajo, puedo esperar— además, lo primero que deberías hacer es descansar.” Jounouchi estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras subía las escaleras, dudando de la decisión de Kaiba.

“Estoy seguro.” Respondió mientras caminaban por el pasillo. “Descansaré mañana.”

Jounouchi aun no creía que era lo más conveniente y aunque Kaiba canceló muchas de sus citas, eso no significaba que quería lo peor para su novio. Si lo había lastimado, pero su amor por Kaiba era aún más grande.

“Sigo pensando qu—” Jounouchi no pudo terminar su comentario cuando fue besado apasionadamente por Kaiba, quien ahora lo tenía encerrado en su habitación, atrapado entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

Las manos de Jounouchi se colocaron en sus hombros, para luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aceptando gustosamente su beso. Y es que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo un solo momento a solas con Kaiba, que no podía decir no a las muestras de afecto que le estaba brindando ahora.

Esos días y momentos sin Kaiba lo habían hecho dudar. No estaba seguro si Kaiba aún se sentía atraído por él o si eso ya había cambiado.

Pero aquí estaba con Kaiba, quien lo besaba intensamente, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y haciéndolo gemir. Devorando cada sonido que salía de su boca.

La intención de dejar a Kaiba para que descansara se había esfumado, y su cuerpo se empezaba a derretir bajo su calor.

Estaba tan distraído por el beso apasionado que Kaiba le daba, que cuando sintió la mano de su novio recorrer su espalda y tocar su pierna, Jounouchi la subió automáticamente, atrayendo así el cuerpo de Kaiba aún más hacia él.

Sintió a Kaiba sonreír, pero no le dio importancia hasta que la otra mano de Kaiba estaba en su otra pierna, y ahora más despierto y hambriento, Jounouchi dio un pequeño brinco, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su novio.

Kaiba se separó de sus labios por unos momentos, sonriendo. “Yo también te extrañé.” 

Con esas pequeñas palabras, las dudas de Jounouchi desaparecieron y lo volvió a besar, explorando su boca y presionando su cuerpo aún más contra su novio, quien ahora lo llevaba hacia la cama.

En el momento en el que Kaiba lo depositó en esta, Jounouchi no desperdició el tiempo y con desesperación, intentó quitarle la ropa al otro. Kaiba hizo lo mismo con él, pero en cada prenda que le quitaba, tiernos besos seguían. Jounouchi no podía evitar retorcerse al sentir los suaves labios de su novio en su piel desnuda, haciéndolo estremecer.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron intimidad, que ahora el cuerpo de Jounouchi se sentía sensible, atento a cada caricia, cada beso que le daba Kaiba.

Una vez que ambos se habían deshecho de sus ropas, Jounouchi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kaiba, atrayendo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo. Y aunque estaba desesperado por más, también estaba deseoso de besos, de afecto, de la atención de Kaiba y éste podía notarlo.

Era tan obvio que Kaiba se sintió mal por un momento, antes de tirar ese sentimiento y concentrarse en su novio. Intentando compensarlo por todo ese tiempo perdido. Besándolo, acariciando su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir.

Besó delicadamente su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados y caderas, para luego pasarse a sus muslos. Sus besos bajaron a su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pezones, entreteniéndose con uno, mordisqueando levemente, antes de succionar. Escuchó como Jounouchi reaccionó, como arqueo su espalda y con una sonrisa, se movió al otro para hacer lo mismo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos internos, y subían a sus caderas, pero evitaban tocar su erección.

“Seto…” Jounouchi gemía, ojos entrecerrados mientras abría sus piernas para él, ofreciéndose. “Seto.”

“¿Qué pasa, Katsuya? ¿Qué necesitas?” Preguntó mientras bajaba, depositando ligeros besos en su estómago y caderas, hasta estar exactamente frente a su erección. “¿Mm?” Rozó sus labios contra ésta y luego besó la base, dejando un camino de besos de la base hasta la punta.

“Deja de atormentarme,” se quejó Jounouchi, antes de hundir sus dedos en el suave cabello de su novio, y jalar levemente, queriendo más.

“No lo estoy haciendo, solo quiero besarte de pies a cabeza.” Confesó, para luego abrir su boca levemente y tomar la punta entre sus labios, usando su lengua.

“L-lo estas haciend—” un gemido más. “Otra vez, ¡Seto!”

“¿Otra vez?” Preguntó antes de volver a tomarlo en su boca, ahora la cabeza completa, y succionar.

Jounouchi arqueó la espalda de nuevo, gimiendo. Ambas manos ahora se encontraban en la cabellera de Seto, mientras lo intentaba jalar, y al mismo tiempo, alejarlo de su cuerpo.

“¡N—no!” Usando sus pies, intentó empujar a Kaiba lejos de su entrepierna.

“¿No quieres?” Preguntó Kaiba sorprendido, volteandolo a ver mientras sus labios brillaban con saliva. 

“No es eso—” Jounouchi estaba sonrojado, su piel con una ligera capa de sudor. “No quiero eso, te quiero a ti.” Cuando dijo lo último, volteó a ver a Kaiba. Era como si le suplicara.

Kaiba resopló antes de acercarse a la mesita de noche y tomar una botella de lubricante. Si Jounouchi quería eso, y lo pedía de esa manera, no había forma de decirle que no.

Cuando se posicionó de nuevo entre sus piernas, Jounouchi las abrió más, y tomó una almohada para abrazar mientras observaba a Kaiba. Éste último vertía el contenido del botecito en su mano para luego usar un dedo empapado, acariciando la entrada de su novio.

Jounouchi suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cuando sintió como gentilmente Kaiba presionaba su dedo contra la entrada, los volvió a abrir. “No me voy a quebrar,” dijo Jounouchi, y aun así, abrazó con fuerza la almohada.

Tanto conocía a su novio, que Kaiba sabía que esa reacción no era por miedo a lo que él le estaba haciendo, y más a la vergüenza que sentía en estar en esa posición y saber que le gustaba la atención en esa área de su cuerpo.

Inclinándose, Kaiba lamió de la base hasta la punta, haciendo un sonido de aprobación, antes de volverlo a hacer.

“Lo sé, pero me gusta disfrutarte.” Kaiba sonrió y observó como Jounouchi se ruborizó de nuevo, girando su cabeza para ver a otra parte.

Solo para ver su reacción, Kaiba presionó su dedo, introduciendo más de él dentro de Jounouchi, y al mismo tiempo, tomándolo por completo en su boca, haciéndolo gemir repentinamente mientras succionaba. Por un instante, Jounouchi cerró los ojos y arqueando su espalda, estiraba sus piernas de placer.

“Mm, que raro.” Volteó a ver a su novio mientras movía un dedo dentro de él y después de un momento introducía el segundo. “¿Has estado jugando contigo, Katsuya?” 

La cara y orejas de Jounouchi ahora estaban completamente rojas, mientras evitaba la mirada de su novio, intentando no contestar. Solo pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios, pero pronto, y con experiencia, Kaiba encontró su punto débil, haciendo a Jounouchi gemir inesperadamente y retorcerse de placer.

“Espero que en todas esas veces hayas pensando en mi.” Lo volvió a tomar en su boca, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo, sus dedos abusando de su punto débil, mientras su mano libre se mantenía en el muslo interno de Jounouchi, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas para él. 

Pronto Jounouchi era un desastre; gimiendo y moviéndose frenéticamente debajo de su novio, empujando la almohada lejos de él para jalar a Kaiba de dónde se encontraba, queriéndolo tener cerca de él. “Por favor,” suplicó. “¡Seto!”

En otro momento, Kaiba hubiera torturado con placer a su novio por mucho más tiempo, lo hubiera hecho confesar explícitamente que es lo que deseaba de él, pero Kaiba estaba igual que él. Desperado, Kaiba lo liberó de la tortura y ahora posicionandose arriba de él, presionó su propia erección contra el cuerpo de su novio, intentando generar algo de fricción, y al mismo tiempo demostrandole que él estaba igual de impaciente que él.

No queriendo hacer esperar a Jounouchi, Kaiba tomó nuevamente el botecito y ahora vertía más en su mano para cubrir por completo su propia erección. Luego la guió hacia la entrada de su novio, presionando la cabeza contra ésta. Observando la cara de Jounouchi, Kaiba volvió a besar su cara, depositando tiernos besos, mientras lentamente empujaba hasta estar completamente dentro de él.

Jounouchi gimió y se abrazó de él nuevamente, jadeando. 

Hubo una pausa que Kaiba utilizó para besar apasionadamente a Jounouchi mientras éste se acostumbraba a la invasión en su cuerpo. Fue hasta cuando Jounouchi empezó a mover sus caderas levemente que Kaiba se movió también.

“Había olvidado... lo grande que eres,” Jounouchi jadeó sonrojado, pero seguía moviendo sus caderas.

En un principio de su relación, Jounouchi se sentía apenado por los sonidos húmedos que sus cuerpos producían cada vez que tenían sexo, pero ahora, el solo escucharlos lo hacia sentir más entusiasmado, deseando mucho más y sin pena de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

“¡Seto, Seto!” Jounouchi arqueaba su espalda, gimiendo el nombre de su novio una y otra vez en cada embestida, mientras Kaiba podía sentir lo apretado y caliente del cuerpo del otro.

“Te amo,” Kaiba le susurró al oído, y tomándolo por sorpresa, sintió como Jounouchi se apretó aún más a su alrededor, y la erección entre ambos cuerpos se contrajo, antes de sentir una humedad.

Kaiba intentó resistirse al placer que el cuerpo de su novio le brindaba, pero no pudo hacer mucho, y después de un par de embestidas más, liberó su semilla dentro de Jounouchi.

Ambos jadeando y sintiendo sus pieles pegajosas, Jounouchi sonrió. Sabía que esa sensación era muy molesta para Kaiba, pero se alegraba de ver como su novio seguía con él, a su lado, abrazándolo.

Colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Kaiba, Jounouchi lo atrajo para darle un gran beso y susurrar contra sus labios un “yo también te amo, Seto.”

Pero eso no lo salvaría de toda una noche despierto con Kaiba en cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, Kaiba si lo ayudó a atrapar a las luciérnagas y devolverlas.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> \- En ese parque de luciérnagas que menciono en la historia, no existe un hotel.  
> \- Roland & Fuguta no se metieron en problemas con Kaiba.  
> \- Al parecer en Japón comer sandía y observar las luciérnagas es algo que se hace normalmente.  
> \- Tengo entendido que puedes atrapar y liberar luciérnagas, pero la verdad no sé cuanto tiempo duran vivas. Así que no tengo idea si para cuando Kaiba y Jounouchi las regresen, seguirán vivas... Pero como son luciérnagas ficticias, y es mi historia, sí estarán vivas y felices :-)


End file.
